Series 8 (Finn Tracy)/Death Wish Part 2
The Gremlin jumped at Clara. Clara: Help! Suddenly, the Doctor jumps infront of her, and slams the Gremlin into the wall. Doctor: Run! The three of them run out of the room, chased by the Gremlin. Gremlin: Don't think you can escape! I've got two brothers. Man: Quick, outside! Doctor: What's your name? Man: I'm Jacob. Doctor: I'm the Doctor, and this is Clara. Outside Jacob: Now what? Doctor: To the TARDIS! Jacon: The what? Doctor: You'll see! In the TARDIS Jacob: This thing... It's alien. Doctor: Yep! Jacob gets a gun out of his pocket. Jacob: I won't let you take over this planet. Clara: Wait, I'm Human, and the Doctor is peaceful. Jacob: That was the same with the Gremlins. Until they transformed. Doctor: Put down the gun, please. Jacob: Or what? Doctor: I'll have to stop you. Jacob: It's all the same with you aliens. Just attacking, one they, they'll kill us all! Doctor: Jaboc, please... Jacob: I'll shoot! Doctor: I'm sorry, Jacob. He runs at him. Jacob: NO!!! The Doctor pushes Jacob to the ground. Jacob: HELP!!! He opens the door and runs outside, seeing the funfair destroyed. Jacob: Wh... What the-? He runs away. Clara: We've got to get him! At the funfair Clara: What happened? The funfair is completely destroyed. Doctor: Look, Jacob! Jacob stands at the other end of the funfair. Jacob: NO!!! Not you again! I wish I was dead! Unknown Voice: I'll make your wish come true! Jacob turns around. Behind him is a Gremlin. Jacob: No, not you! I didn't mean it! Gremlin: You made a death wish, so now you are going to die! Doctor: Not so fast! Gremlin: What? Doctor: You can kill me too! Clara: WHAT?! Doctor: After one question. Gremlin: Okay then. Your question? Doctor: Which planet are you from? Gremlin: Antamangoli. Doctor: Thought so! He throws a green liquid on the Gremlin. Gremlin: NO!!! ARGH!!! The Gremlin turns into stone. Clara: What happened? Doctor: I already thought that those Gremlins came from Antamangoli, so I took Quildavra with me. Clara: What is Quildrava? Doctor: Quildavra. It's a liquid that makes Antamangolies into stone. Clara: Are those Gremlins Antamon- I mean, Antamangolies? Doctor: Yes, but they are also called Gremlins, cause Antamagolies sounds stupid. Now, let's find the other two. Clara: Where's Jacob? Doctor: He ran away. Clara: I hope he's alright. In another part of the funfair Clara: There, a Gremlin! The Gremlin jumps at her and scrathes. Clara: AAAH!!! The Doctor throws Quildatva over the Gremlin, and it turns to stone. Doctor: Clara, are you alright? Clara: Yes, Doctor. Doctor: Look, the last Gremlin. Clara: Where's it going? Doctor: To the empty house we saw before. Let's go! Inside the house Clara: There, the Gremlin! Gremlin: This is the place... Here I killed my first Human. After that, many followed. The Gremlin throws a rock at the Doctor's hands. The bottle with Quildavra falls one the ground, and the glass shaters as the liquid splashes out. Doctor: Oh no! Gremlin: Now you will die! It jumps at Clara, when suddenly... Bang! The Gremlin falls to the ground, it's body bleeding. The Doctor and Clara turn around, seeing Jacob, with a gun in his hands. Doctor: Jacob! Clara: Thanks! Jacob: I've got enough of this cruel world! Goodbye! Doctor: JACOB, NO!!! Jacob shoots himself, and falls to the ground. Clara: He... He comitted... Suicide... She starts crying. Doctor: He's dead. Nothing we can do... He starts crying aswell. Some later, infront of the TARDIS Doctor: I've looked on the monitor, and your house is only just 10 minutes walking away. Clara: And...? Doctor: Clara, my life is too dangerous. That Gremlins nearly killed you, twice, and gave you these scars. And Jacob... I don't want anything like that to happen again... Farwell... Clara: Doctor, no! The Doctor enters the TARDIS and looks the doors. Clara: NO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! The TARDIS takes off. Clara starts crying. Clara: No... Category:Episodes Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald